Fortune Cookies
by Agent Aleu
Summary: What happens when the Moonlight world turns around with a wish and a cookie? What's life doing to be like? WARNING spoilers. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I always have been a Moonlight fan, a huge one at that. My best friend Jill, was one too, we always watched it and talked about it. My parents worked out of town all the time, this time they are going to L.A. Though I am 17 and out of the high school, they asked if I wanted to come, I didn't even think about it I said yes. Now I'm at lunch with Jill and her boyfriend Jack.

"Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch-" I was singing until she cut me off.

"I told you to stop singing that," Jill said, glaring at me.

Jack replied, "I think it's cute.'' "Of course you would, so you won't be in town for your 18th birthday?" Jill asked.

"No I'll be gone for a month," I answered. "June Nicole Jackson," Jill said.

"Don't use my full name, mother," I said. The waiter walked up and handed us the bill and our fortune cookies. "I dislike fortune cookies they taste odd," Jill said. "I love them," Jack replied, "you like food," Jill told him.

Jack opened his cookies and read it all loud, "you already know the love of your life." I made a kissy face and Jill threw an ice cube at me, I just caught it and put it on the table. "Read yours," I told her.

She sighed and cracked it open and started reading, "set your goals high and one day you'll reach them, open yours now!" I cracked mine open and took a bite though Jill was right they tasted odd. "Your wish will come true,'' I said reading off the little piece of paper. I muttered "what did I wish?" "Last night you wished you were in Moonlight," Jill said. "Let's not talk about that again," Jack said.

Later that day

It was around sunset in L.A, this city wouldn't mean much to me but Moonlight was filmed here. My parents were renting a house for a month. That should be enough time for me to get to see the sights of the Moonlight world. I pulled out my laptop and started searching the web. It was too early for me to go to sleep but I had a long day.

The next morning

My parents went off for work and wouldn't be back until six. I was wearing jeans and a black tee shirt, I walked around sipping my coffee, today was the first day of sight seeing. Across the street I saw a couple that looked like Mick and Beth, well Alex and Sophia. They turned where I could see their faces, I gasped and held my breath it was them, Alex and Sophia. I hurried to the cross walk and called out like a dummy, "Alex, Sophia!"

They didn't turn by those names which was odd, I walked a few feet behind them and said it again, "Alex, Sophia." They finally turned around and looked at me in deep confusion. "Do we know you?" Alex said, without his accent. "I'm sorry but I think you got the wrong couple, I'm Beth and this is Mick," Sophia said. "Mick and Beth?" I said in disbelief. "Yes," Mick said. "So sorry from behind you look like some people I know," I lied.

"It's okay," Beth said and they started walking away. I thought I was going crazy, that was so flipping odd. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Jill's number. "Jill I just saw Alex and Sophia!" I said in a high pitched voice. She was all the way in Florida so I was three hours behind.

"Who?" she asked, "from Moonlight!" I replied. "They were on the moon?" She said. "No!" I said, "what the hell are you talking about?" She asked. "The show Moonlight!" "I think the jetlag got to your brain and turned it into water,'' she said. "Ugh! I'm not crazy!" I said.

"Yes you are, ever since second grade," she said. That's how long we've been friends, I sighed and said, "I'll call back when the jetleg wears off." "Okay, come back to earth soon," she said before hanging up.

I slid my phone back into my pocket and started walking again and downed my coffee hoping that would help my insane jetlag. I turned and looked for a place to get a bite to eat, then I saw Mick and Beth getting into his old car. I blinked a few times hopping that I was seeing things, then I thought I was really crazy. Who hopes to see things? I walked into a café and ordered spice toast one of my favorites, I eat slowly and the tv came on and it said, "This is Buzzwire!" Before it could finish I stood up and ran out shouting, "AHH!"

I was glad I had already payed for the spice toast, I kept telling myself it's okay it's okay. Then I thought, my fortune cookie, my wish came true. Would I be eating my words? I pulled out my cell and looked up Moonlight but the only thing that popped up was pictures of full moons and Twilight with werewolves. Yep now I was sure my wish came true, when life gives you lemons make lemonade. That was my motto, I kept walking and wondered what part of the Moonlight world I was at. Did Kelly Foster already die? The club already happen? I didn't know if I was at the beginning or not, whatever it's a new beginning starting now. I couldn't mess anything up here, or the Moonlight world could come to an end and they would all blame me. All of a sudden I heard a honk and I turned around finding myself in the middle of the road. Then the car bumped into me, I was so lost in thought I walked into the middle of the road. I was laying on the ground after the car bumped into me, then Mick walked up to me.

"I'm so so sorry I didn't see you, you just started jay walking." He helped me up and I just had a bruise, the second time I bumped into him. "Here let me help," he said.

((Please leave some reviews for a update! Thanks for reading.))


	2. Chapter 2

F cookies part 2

My eyes widen and I was speechless. "I'm sorry," he said.

"It wasn't your fault," I mumbled.

"I didn't get your name," he said walking me to the car.

"Nicole," I replied using my middle name, I was still so stunned. The next thing I knew I was out like a light.

I heard voices well two, a male and a female voice talking. I flutter my eyes open. Feeling what I was laying on, which was a couch. Looking up at saw Mick and Beth looking down at me. "Why didn't you take her to the ER?" Beth asked.

"Cause she's just past out…" He trailed off.

"Are you okay Nicole?" She asked.

"Yes.." I said acting like I didn't know them.

"I'm Beth-" "Turner," I said with a slight smile. "How did you know that?" She asked.

"Buzz wire," I quickly replied.

She nodded and pointed to Mick, stating his name that I already knew. I sat up and felt slightly dizzy.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"At the holiday inn," I said.

"Gosh you, can't live there," Beth said.

"No I'm just staying there for awhile," I explained.

They handed me a glass of water, I sipped it and set it on the coffee table. I glanced around the house, I was so happy I was inside of Mick's house. I wanted to shouted.

"Want us to take you to the hotel? It's the least I can do for hitting you with my car." Mick asked.

I wanted to protested again, but held it back somehow. Standing up, we all walked to the door.

"I can take a taxi," I said.

"It's okay we're take you," Beth smiled.

Later

I was sitting on my bed, thinking how I met Mick and Beth. It was so awesome, I was staying awhile here I L.A. So I might get to see them again. It was like season 2 of Moonlight. Looking around, I only had water in my hotel room. I walked down to the lobby for a soda. I saw across the street was a car wreck, myself being nosy me, forgetting about the soda. I walked outside and saw, it was Mick's car. His car was only scratched but on the sidewalk the other car hit the stop sign. Walking out there towards there car, seeing Mick talking to the other car owner and Beth standing looking at the two cars.

"Beth!" I called, she looked over towards me and walked over.

"Are you and Mick okay?" I asked.

"Yes just a bit shocked," she replied.

"Looks like the other person done the worse end of the deal," I stated.

"Yea cause we were pulling out of here after downing you off and that jerk cut us off," she explained.

"This won't have happened if I took a taxi," I said.

"Oh don't be like that, it could have happened to anyone," she smiled.

"I bet Mick is upset that car he made for awhile is messed up," I said.

"How did you know he had that car for awhile?" She asked.

"Just a guess, probably got it from his dad or uncle," I lied.

"Yea he got it from his dad, lucky guess," she smiled.

"Would you and Mick like to come to lunch with me, I'll buy," I smiled.

"Sure I'll ask Mick," she said, walking over to him to ask. She called, "yes we would like to come!"

I walked over there, "I'll drive my car is fine," Mick said.

"We can go to red lobster if that's fine,'' I said.

"It's fine," Beth said.

We got into the car, "that's nice to offer us lunch," Mick said.

"It's nothing, it's my fault for the car wreck." I said.

"No it wasn't but that's nice of you," Beth said.

Mick asked, "I know it's rude to ask but you seem very mature, how old are you?"

"17," I said.

"Do you have a job?" Beth asked.

"No but I'm looking," I replied.

"If your good with paper work, I know someone," Beth said.

Mick looked at her but she smiled.

"Really who?" I asked.

"Josef, his a friend of Mick's," she said.

I wanted to scream love but said, "paper work job doesn't sound half bad, worse could happen is paper cuts."

Mick had a look on his face, that says or get bitten by a vampire.

"He doesn't normally hire people so young," Mick said.

"I'm almost 18," I stated.

We parked at red lobster, walked in and took some seats.

Mick didn't pick up a menu. I knew why but I had to play along.

"Your aren't eating?" I asked.

"No, I had a big breakfast and I'm not hungry new diet."

Beth and I order food.

"So you two are?" I asked.

"Dating," Beth smiled, Mick put his arm around Beth.

"So is married in the near future?" I asked.

"It's a bit to early for that," Mick replied.

With that comment, I wonder who wasn't ready for it.

Beth's order came, fried shrimp with rice. My order came, lobster with some shrimp. We munched on our lunch, I was glad dad gave me $100. Mick's phone rang and he answered it.

"Yes, we are at red lobster for lunch.

Sure I'll be there," he said then hung up.

"Who was that?" Beth asked.

"Josef, he wants us to come over after lunch," Mick said.

"Nicole can come, to see if Josef will hired her about the job," Beth said.

"I don't want to be a bother," I said.

"Everything is a bother to Josef," Beth said, Mick nodded in agreement.

After I paid for lunch

We were at Josef's pen house, I was in awe. Though I seen it before but still.

(Review! For more)


	3. Chapter 3

I was in Josef's penhouse, man all of this seemed like a dream. A awesome one at that. I saw Josef walk up to us, with a freshie beside him. "Josef." I said trying not to sound like fan speaking to a actor. He rose a brow at me, "do I know you?" He asked. "No.." I replied.

"Who is she?" Josef looked at Mick, he was puzzled. Mick replied, "she is looking for a job."

Josef smirked at Mick, Mick frowned, "you know paper work and stuff.." Josef then caught up, thinking I didn't know anything about vampire, which I did but they couldn't know that. Josef made the freshie go away, he glanced at Beth. "Guessing she is your friend?" "Well sorta, Mick hit her with his car.." Beth stated. Josef chuckled, he looked at Mick. "Man nice job."

I felt out of place. "What's your name, sweetheart?" Josef asked. I had the impusle to hug him with he give me the pet name sweetheart. "Nicole Jackson.." I replied. "Well I do have a opening since sadly my last worker die of a heartattack," Josef said.

Heartattck, my foot! I winced, "oh sorry." A lady walked up to Beth offering her a soda which she took. Josef told her the lady to go get a paper so I could fill it out. I had to call my friend Jill and tell her everything that's going on, wait she thought I was crazy. Maybe I was still on the plane dreaming this was happening, but my mind isn't the creative. Before I knew it, that was a clipboard with a pen in my face. "Here Nicole, you okay it look like you space out.." Mick said. "Oh thanks.." I said, taking it and started to fill it out. I mentally told myself, wow.. Ten minutes later finished the sheet, handed back to Mick how handed it to Josef. "Well I'll call you and let you know." He smiled. "Okay I'll take you back to the hotel," Mick offered. "Its okay, I'll get a taxi," I retorted. Walking out of the Josef's pen house, I felt... good to my surprise. I didn't know why I told Beth and Mick I was living in a hotel when my parents rented a house. So going back to the rental house, no one home so I went and took a nap.

Two hours later, my phone rang. Without looking at the caller I.D, "hello?" I said, answering it.

"Nicole? Were you sleeping?" "Yea... "Not knowing who this was.

"Well sorry for waking you but you got the job, just thought I would let you know your due tomorrow at 4:00 P.M." Before I could saying yet alone think he hung up. I smiled with glee. Rolling back over, falling asleep I woke back up when I heard my parents got home. Walked into the kitchen, "I peeked in there and I swore you were in a coma." My father said. "Oh so you just left me there, how nice. Thanks." I replied.

(Sorry I know the chapter is short..)


	4. Chapter 4

It was the next day, it was time for my new job at Josef's place. I dressed in a nice black skirt that reached my mid thigh, a white blouse and some flats. My hair was brushed down, laying on my shoulders. Running pink lipstick over my full lips, putting eyeliner on my top lid and brushed the blush on my high cheek bones. Staring in the mirror, I smiled then nodded. I was ready to start my new job.

I took a cab to his place, paying the cab his money as I got out of the yellow car. I walked up to the door and pushed the button.  
>"Hello.." My voice was edgy, probably since I was nervous.<p>

"Come in," a rough voice commanded.

I walked in, looking around seeing no one. I bit my lower lip and Josef walked up.

"Good day," he smiled.

"Good evening," I replied.

"Follow me and I'll show you what you can start on," He said as he began to walk off. I started to follow him like he told me to. The place was really fancy, it seems so much nicer in person.

"So how long have you known Mick and Beth?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well Mick and I have been friends forever it seems.. Beth about a year," Josef nodded as he spoke.

We walked up to a old wooden door, he opened it and pointed to the desk. "You can start filing and accounting.." He order. I nodded and moved over to the desk. Sitting in the chair, looking at the piles of paper. I sighed and thought to myself, this will take forever. "Have fun." He smiled at me and left me to my work.

I looked at the papers, I started to sort them easier and slow. I wondered how much I would get pay, daily or by the hour? Either way I was in no hurry, I enjoyed being even if I was working. It awesome being here in the place where Moonlight took place. But yet again... Moonlight wasn't real, only to me. That thought spun in my mind for awhile until I saw I was out of work.

"Damn I'm done already..." I didn't even notice. So I began to spin in my chair, bored. The door opened. As I spun, I saw Josef was watching me. I stopped quickly.

"Having fun?" He asked.

"Yeah." I smiled sheepishly.

"Wow you're already done, would you like to come have a break with me?" He grinned at me.

I wanted to scream at the moment he asked me. "Sure.."


	5. Chapter 5

((I'm sorry I didn't update sooner, I was writing another story. Thanks you everyone! Reviews keep coming!))

Josef and I went into a den room, where the bright yellow sun light beamed into the room. He pointed a chair for me to set in and I took the seat. He sat down not far from me, looking for cool in the black leather chair. Just by the clap on his hands he got someone to get me a drink. I liked how he just ordered people around so easily.

"So what do you want to eat?" He asked me.

"I'm not that hungry… What are you eating?" I asked, and then thought who you are eating.

He gave me a sly smirk, "well I don't know yet."

Those remarks made my mind spin, wondering if he was going to eat in front of me or not. I started to chew on the inside of my cheek thinking. He took notice in this and raised an eyebrow at me.

"You might be hungry looks like you eating the inside of your cheek," He teased.

"Ha-ha!" I retorted.

A person with some soda walked up to me handing it to me. The cold wet glass touches my fingers and almost made me shiver. Then before I could even say thank you the person left. I sipped my soda then glanced at Josef since he was staring at me.

"Yes?" I asked.  
>"Nothing just thinking," he replied.<p>

What was he thinking? Was he hungry? When has he feed last? How long was my break with him? A bunch of question bounced in my mind. My expression was slight bored. I looked out of the window at the swimming pool. Did he even use the pool?

"Want to go swimming?" He asked.

"Oh I didn't bring a swim suit," I replied.

He smirked before replying, "You can go without one."

With that remark, it threw me off. Skinny dipping in Josef's pool, wow! I suddenly shook my head at him not wanting to skinny dip in his pool. "I'll being my swim suit tomorrow," I said.

He chuckled to himself and mumbled, "Suit yourself." My mind had the same question rolling thru; does he want to feed off me? We sat there for a few more minutes not talking. It was rather awkward. I don't know if I was just crazy or what. But having a vampire sit there staring at you after offering me to skinny dip in his was a bit scary. I finally broke the silence. "I guess I better get back to work…"

"Oh that's all I have for you today, I thought it would take longer." He said.

"Okay so I'll leave and come back tomorrow."

"Don't have to leave so soon…" He got up from the leather chair.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "uh then what would I do?"

"Are you sure you don't want to go for a swim?"

"I'll come back tomorrow…" I stood up then walked out.

What in the world was my problem? Storming off away from the richest vampire in L.A no less. I could have got myself killed or else! Tomorrow would be a tough day to face.

(Sorry it's a short chapter)


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up the next day and laid in my bed not wanting to get up to face the day. Now knowing how Josef's reaction would be... It drove me crazy like I wasn't already crazy an enough. So with a sigh I dragged myself out of the bed and got ready for work. Then suddenly I remembered the topic of swimming yesterday one of the main reasons I didn't want to face Josef today. I gathered up my black bikini and shoved it deeply into my hand bag.

HONK!

I nearly jumped out of my skin hearing a honk. Who was there? Then I remembered how Josef had drivers and etc... So now I was going to be drove to work from now on. Swung my bag over my right shoulder as I walked out of the front door heading towards the black limo. Oh great, a limo! Now I was Miss. Fancy-pants. Suddenly I felt under dressed and uneasy.  
>"Good morning Miss. Jackson." The driver smiled looking at me from the rear view mirror.<p>

"Morning Sir." I replied sweetly.

He stared at me for a few seconds longer then put the car in drive. I barely noticed he drove off, his driving was smooth and relaxing. As if it was preparing me to face Josef.

"Ma'am did you bring swim wear?" He asked.

My face turn beat red, I felt my cheek heat up from the blush. "Yes Sir." Damn Josef! Did the driver know the whole story? Or...was he made to ask a simple question? My mind spun until I reeled it to a stop.

The sight of Josef's pen house began to get bigger and bigger until we pulled into the drive. I sighed heavily as I got out of the car and walked into the house. The place seemed calm which was a bit surprising because what I have seen on TV it never was calm. Shuffled my foot around looking around like a lost person.

"Miss. Jackson." Josef said from behind me, making me jump.  
>"Josef! Don't do that." I nearly snapped at the richest vampire in L.A.<p>

He snickered at me lightly. "Well someone is jumpy..."

I ignored his remark and said. "I'll just go do some work now."

So I walked off into the office and started my work. The phone rang twice before I answered it.

"Hello, is Josef there?" The voice on the other end said.

"He is busy right now but I can take a message."

"Okay just let him know Austin called." Then the person hung up.

I took a quick note and wrote; Someone named Austin called.

The phone rang about a dozen times more so I talked to them and left messages. I was in the zone; faxing, calling, leaving messages and paperwork non-stop.

My stomach growled out of hunger. I knew I should have had breakfast...after all it is the most important meal of the day. It was eleven forty five, it was a bit before lunch break. I didn't think Josef would mind if I took lunch a bit early.

I walked down the stairs heading towards the door to go get lunch.

"Where are you going?" A voice said behind me. Jumped and spun around looking at Josef. "I'm going to lunch a bit early since I skipped breakfast..." I stated.

He twisted his mouth to the side and then replied. "Ooh may I join you?"

Something in me wanted to say, I doubt there would be blood where I'm going but I just nodded my head instead.

Once we got a restaurant, he went to one there was a bit pricy for me. I almost felt under dress and out of place. We sat at our table in awkward silence. Drumming my finger tips on the table; he looked at me like it was annoying him so I suddenly stopped. He just stared at me making me feel uneasy. Grabbed my menu and began looking for something cheap so I could pay for it.

"What would you like?" The waiter asked.

"Some chicken strips and a glass of sweet tea please."

"And you Sir?"

"Nothing..."  
>The waiter nodded and then quickly wrote down my order on his notepad and then walked away. Josef was messaging away on his phone; it made me wonder who he was messaging. Mick? When would I see Mick and Beth again? My order came up and was set in front of me.<p>

"Your welcome." Josef said.

"Huh?" I gave him a puzzled looked.

"Normally when someone takes someone out for food they say thank you." He explained like a some kind of idiot.

"You're taking me out? Well thanks for bringing me here but I'm paying." I informed.

"Hardheaded..." He mumbled.

"You'll get used to it."  
>What was I saying? The words just spat out of my mouth without a second thought. He was hundred percent right, I was hardheaded.<p>

The rest of the lunch went well it ended up he paid my lunch but I left the tip. He was just hardheaded like me!

(Thanks readers! If you want more I'll need some reviews!"


	7. Chapter 7

Once we got back to his pen house, he left me alone. Thank God! Now I could get my work finished with Josef up my ass. I heard music coming from downstairs; Josef was probably throwing some playboy bunny party. Drummed my fingers on the wooden surface of the desk since the music was annoying. How loud did he need the music since he was a vampire?

Ring!

I picked up the phone but before I could even say hello a voice started talking. "Hey Josef... I'm on my way other with the blood you wanted and Beth is coming over too." Click! The only person who would bring over blood and Beth was Mick. Mick was coming over. I quickly hung up the phone and started heading downstairs to tell Josef that he was coming over. Some part of me wish I would have just called Josef upstairs. There our girls in bikini tops and thongs. Just dancing around like they had good sense God gave them. Josef was like the damn pimp of the whole group. I didn't think he noticed me since he had a redhead in his lap. I stood there putting all my weigh on one foot. Josef smiled as he turned looking at me.

"Coming to join the party?"

"No...that's not why I came down here."

"Did you bring a swim suit." His smile quickly changed into a smirk.

"Yes..." I answered.

"Then go change and we can swim."

"Oh but I won't want to ruin your party."

"Oh you won't we could just move outside by the pool."

Dammit Josef. He beckoned me away to go change into my swim suit to going swimming with him.

I forgot about Mick coming over now. So I went to the bathroom and freed myself of my clothes and put my black bikini on. Not wanting to walk away in just my bikini luckily I found a towel and wrapped it around myself. Walked out there to go swim with Josef.

Mick and Beth were standing there.

"Hey Mick, Blondie. What brings you here?" Josef asked.

Mick had a puzzled looked on his face. "I called and said I was coming by."  
>Josef shook his head. "I didn't have my phone she did." He then pointed to me.<p>

Beth and Mick both looked at me like they just dropped their keys down the toilet.

Josef was out of the loop for the first time. Mick had talk about blood over the phone so that didn't look good but I already knew about vampire though they didn't know I did. My mind spun around, I knew what Josef did to some people. So I prayed I wasn't going to become one of those people.

Mick flickered his eyes to the side; Josef and him moved to the side of the room to talk about it.

Beth asked. "Why do you have a towel wrapped around you?"

"I was going to swimming since I'm about done with work and Josef said I needed a break." I replied smoothly.

Beth nodded and added quickly. "Let's go to the pool." I knew why she said that, to give Josef and Mick time to talk. Once we got outside to Josef's pool, I sat down in a chair crossing my leg over the other. Beth crossed her arms and looked through the window at the two men talking. I started to plan how this was going to play out. Act dumb like vampires aren't real or tell them you already know about vampires?

My mind ached with all the possible opinions. What if they accept my answer? I could end up dead or worse!


End file.
